The present disclosure generally relates to memory modules, and more specifically, to security protocols for Non-Volatile Dual In-line Memory Modules (NVDIMMs).
Dual in-line memory modules (DIMMs) can include one or more memory chips (e.g., Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM)) for data storage. DRAM is commonly included in DIMMs due to its relatively high-performance and low-cost. DRAM chips can include a plurality of integrated circuits and capacitors for data storage. The capacitors of each DRAM cell can store a charge, which can correspond to a bit storage value (e.g., 0, 1). Traditional Dual In-line Memory Modules (DIMMs) typically only include volatile memory, such as DRAM. NVDIMMs, on the other hand, include non-volatile memory (e.g., flash memory) coupled with volatile memory medium (e.g., DRAM) present on the memory module.